the_secret_knockfandomcom-20200214-history
Part II: A familiar feeling
The Warriors reached the safety of the ruined Dwarven stronghold just as night began to fall. Despite the constant howling of Wolves, no further attacks were forthcoming, and Trogdar lit the lantern to reveal a set of stone stairs strewn with rubble and filth leading down into the darkness. “Oh, that’s better,” he said as the warmth of the Mountain began to thaw his bones, “I thought it was going to freeze me kn…” “The Winds of Magic have deserted me!” cried the Wizard in despair. A gust of chill wind blew in from the entrance and extinguished the lantern. “You have a knack for this, don’t you,” grumbled Short-arse in the dark. As Trogdar relit the lantern, tiny white pinpricks of light were reflected from below. Trogdar lifted the lantern higher, revealing several Goblins dressed in black robes with malicious grins on their faces. Those at the back held large clubs, some with spikes driven through them, while those at the front had nets held down with metal weights in the shape of crescent moons. “Oh, a welcome party, how lovely,” said Trogdar, unsheathing his sword, “Allow me to introduce you to the Ensconcelled Blade!” Trogdar leapt into the midst of the Goblins, slashing low with the blade. The netters attempted to cast their nets over him, but he was a blur of motion and those that got near him were batted away like flies. “What’s an Ensconcelled Blade?” asked Jandyr as he stabbed at one of the Goblins with a club. “No idea,” replied Short-arse, ripping the net from a Goblin's hands and burying her axe in its neck. “Wizard?” asked Jandyr. “To ensconce is to hide somewhere safely,” replied the Wizard with some effort, struggling with a Goblin who was beating him with a club, “I can only guess where he hides it.” “I think we can all guess where he hides it,” replied Short-arse, picking two goblins up by the neck and smashing their heads together. The Goblins provided little resistance to the Warriors and soon the sounds of battle diminished. Trogdar stood panting for a second before sheathing his sword. “So why is it an Ensconcelled Blade?” asked Jandyr, his curiosity overtaking him. “That’s what it said on the note,” replied Trogdar plainly. The other Warriors stood in silence. “Didn’t you all get treasures at the bottom of the chests from Grimcrack?” asked Trogdar. “Grimcrag,” warned Short-arse, “and yes, we did.” “Well I got this. The note said it was an Ensconcelled blade, look.” Trogdar passed the note to the Wizard. “This says Ensorcelled,” read the Wizard. “Oh,” said Trogdar, “Is that better?” “Well, it means it’s magical,” said the Wizard cheerily. “No then,” said Trogdar glumly, looking at the bruised Wizard. “I believe we should head this way,” said Jandyr, indicating a passageway to the right. “Who made you leader?” asked Trogdar reproachfully. “I recognise the layout from our first adventure,” replied Jandyr plainly, “and I remember that the left passage was trapped.” “He’s right,” nodded Short-arse sagely, “Sturdy Dwarven design, funnel invaders left and right at the entrance. They did set a trap, and as much as I hate to admit it, we should probably listen to the Elf.” “Thank you, Short-arse,” said Jandyr honestly. “Don’t mention it,” said Short-arse, “Or else.” Trogdar stepped over the bodies of the dead Goblins towards the door at the end of the right-hand passage. “I’ll give it the old secret knock, eh?” he said with a wink. “Yes, I’ve been meaning to ask about that…” began Jandyr. “Just let him get on with it,” interrupted Short-arse quickly. Trogdar walked over to the door, leaving the other Warriors behind. As he approached it, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar, and heard the skittish laughter of Goblins from the darkness beyond. “Errr, guys….” he said nervously, “… and lass. Best come have a look at this.” “No thanks,“ said Short-arse, “Just get it done and tell us when you’re finished.” “No seriously,” said Trogdar, turning to face the others, “I think we’re under…” “ATTACK!” Both doors were flung open simultaneously as the high-pitched scream echoed down the corridor. From one end, Night Goblins archers dressed in the same black robes began peppering the Warriors with arrows, while from the other, Night Goblin spearmen took hold of Trogdar and dragged him backwards into the dark room. “HELP!” Trogdar cried before his mouth was covered and he vanished under a sea of black robes. Stunned, the other Warriors didn’t react for a moment before another hail of arrows brought them to their senses and they charged off after Trogdar.